Shalom Haver: Just Visiting
by Rotem Shahar
Summary: Read this 6th. Sequel fic.


Title: Shalom Haver: Just Visiting  
  
Author: Rotem Shahar  
  
Feedback: no.  
  
Keywords: MSR, Character Death, AU  
  
Classification: SRA  
  
Spoilers: Cancer arc, Arcadia  
  
Summary: sequel to Shalom Haver http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010510_28.html , Shalom Haver: You Have To Keep Living http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010703_86.html and Shalom Haver: The Afterlife http://rookittykat.diaryland.com/010704_24.html  
  
Disclaimer: The characters dont belong to me. They belong to Chris Carter, FOX, and 1013 Productions. No infringement is intended.  
  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
Mulder hadnt been to her grave since the funeral.  
  
He'd thrown himself into his work. He had nothing left to live for. Finding Samantha didn't matter to him anymore; Scully wouldn't be there to share his joy.   
  
The only thing keeping him alive was the promise he'd made.   
  
~*~  
  
It had been three months. Three months since she had died. Three months since he had seen her. Three months since he had felt complete.  
  
~*~  
  
He was helping the VCS with a case. They were stuck. Newlywed couples were turning up dead in their five star hotel rooms. Some one was murdering these innocent people and they couldnt find the killer.   
  
He'd developed a profile. He worked on it day and night, not resting until he was done. He just didnt have anyone to remind him to take care of himself. Scully had always done that. But she was no longer there.  
  
~*~  
  
After presenting the profile Mulder walked out of the conference room. Skinner followed.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asked, showing his worry through his A.D. facade.  
  
Mulder shrugged.  
  
Skinner looked at Mulder.  
  
"Go home." The Assistant Director told Mulder. "Eat something. Get some sleep."  
  
Mulder stared at him.  
  
"Thats an order." He added, and Mulder walked towards the elevators.  
  
~*~  
  
He didn't feel like eating.  
  
He took a seat on his couch and turned the T.V. on.  
Finding a documentary on cheetas, he put the remote down and watched.  
  
~*~  
  
He knew he had fallen sleep because the next thing he realized was that his phone was ringing and the documentary had been replaced by an infomercial.  
  
"Mulder" He sleepily said into the reciever.  
He listened intensely to the person on the other side and finally said "I'll be right there."  
He grabbed his keys and dashed out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
When he arrived at the apartment complex everyone was already there. Skinner had started explaining to them what was going to happen, making sure that they were ready for anything.   
  
Using Mulder's profile and what they knew of the killer's methods, they'd devised a plan that was sure to lure the killer straight to them.   
  
They sent two agents in posing as newlyweds. They had found a pattern in the hotels the killer had chosen. It was the same hotel chain and the killer was moving east.  
  
~*~  
  
Mulder was on surveylance duty. He watched the cameras set up in the hallway and in the agents room.  
  
He was bored and his thoughts drifted. He thought back to their case at The Falls. Going undercover as a married couple.   
  
Rob and Laura Petrie.   
  
They'd both enjoyed it, though Scully put up more resistance than he had. He remembered the look on Scully's face when Skinner had first assigned them the case; a mixture of disbelief, shock and a little bit of uncertainty.  
  
He remembered how he felt when he saw that the outdoor light was no longer on; the fear he felt as he ran up the stairs, hoping that Scully was safe.  
  
He snapped back to attention when something moved on the screen.  
  
He looked at the time.  
  
It was two thirty in the morning. The two agents were asleep.  
  
He looked back at the T.V. Screens. The figure was steadily approaching their room.  
  
Mulder called the agents and Skinner, telling them about the figure.  
  
  
~*~  
  
He raced to the elevator and took it to floor five, and walked to where he had last seen the person on the security screens.  
  
~*~  
  
Something wasn't right.  
He could feel it.  
  
He cautiously headed towards the agent's room.  
  
He lightly tapped on the door and stepped back. The door quickly stepped open and gunshots were heard.  
  
~*~  
  
The killer was apprehended and put in jail as the ambulance drove to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
He awoke enough to realize where he was.  
He drifted back off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He felt the sensation of a warm body laying next to him.   
He opened his eyes.  
It was Scully.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mulder." She whispered. "Wake up, it isn't time."  
"When will it be?" He asked. Longing to be with her.  
"Soon." She said. "But not now."  
  
She kissed him.  
  
"Why can't I stay?"  
"There's still too much to be done. If you don't do it, who will?"  
  
He kissed her.  
  
"You have to go back Mulder. You have to find Samantha. Find out what happened to her."  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
"But it does Mulder."  
"No, it doesnt Scully. Not to me. Not anymore." He paused. "I want to stay here. With you."  
"And you will, just not now." She said soothingly.  
  
"Close your eyes." She told him. He obeyed. "Go back, find Samantha...For me."  
  
She gave him a final kiss goodbye, with promise for the future.  
  
~*~  
  
Mulder awoke to see Skinner looking expectantly at him.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." He said.  
  
Mulder groaned.  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
~*~  
  
Mulder was released from the hospital two days later.  
  
He went back to his office and pulled out the file on Samantha. He had to keep searching.  
  
~*~  
~*~  
  
The End. 


End file.
